Tarnished Halos & Broken Wings
by LittleMissNinetiesBitch
Summary: ** see authors note in the first chapter ** Vivienne is probably the wildest girl at PCH. And she's got her own problems. When Rafe Kovich Jr takes an interest in the 'angel with broken wings' and the pair form a friendship, things begin to bloom. And then the truth about her past, (as Sonny's daughter with Lily) comes to light. How will this effect the two teen lovers? And Sonny?
1. Chapter 1

_{A quick authors note: This story came about when my friend and I got to talking on IM. She too was devastated when Rafe was killed off, the boy had so much potential. She is actually writing a **much better story** pairing Rafe with an OC and JaSam, on her account. But after reading hers, I got inspired and asked her if I could do a similar thing but with my personal favorite characters as the family, my own plot.. She said yes, and now, darlings, here is the beginning of MY Rafe future. Seeing as how I love Sonny, and I hate that his children all wind up hating him at some point, yeah.. I'm giving him back the child he'd have had with Lily in the form of 16 year old Vivienne, my oc. I toyed with timelines and ages, I realize this might not be accurate. But I wanted her a year or two younger than Rafe. In my story, Rafe is alive, it's almost a year after the wreck that killed him off of the show. There will be a Sonny/Olivia pairing, lots of !DadSonny moments and even more fluff between rafe and my oc, sexual tension as well.. Because, well, sometimes the sexy side just comes through more than anything in my writing. If you've been reading my Twilight fanfic, Black Sunshine then you know this by now.. If not? You're in for one hell of a hot ride at times._

_And my oc, be warned, is NOT a good girl. She has a past, she has flaws._

_I just pray to Christ I'm doing MB (Sonny) JD (Rafe) and the show justice. No flames, please? It's with utmost wariness that I'm sharing this. I thank my friend for the permission to do my own take on her fanfic, with a different storyline and all that. I also thank her for her patience with my questions and thank her for beta'ing the first chapter. And now, before I ramble on too much, and you guys get totally bored with me, here we go.._

* * *

><p><em>Go and fix your makeup;<em>

_Well it's just a breakup;_

_Run and hide your crazy & start actin like a lady;_

_-Mama's Broken Heart, Miranda Lambert_

The leggy brunette in the white sundress and the red pull on engineer boots paced down the side of the highway just outside of Port Charles, thumb out, scowl on her face, her mascara was streaking she just knew it. She looked like hell but currently the petite curvy brunette wasn't worried about how bad she looked, only just how bad she felt... Just who the hell did her boyfriend think he was anyway, huh? He **wasn't** going to get away with what he'd tried to do to her tonight, he **wasn't going to ruin her** like he had so many other girls so far.

Because she was Vivienne Leigh Monroe. She wasn't some shrinking violet pushover kind of girl. She wasn't the kind of girl who just let any guy get as far as Carter Barrone had, either. Now that he had and she'd given her most valuable thing in the form of her virginity to him, well.. What he'd done tonight only showed her how stupid she could be.

Everybody, she was almost certain, back at the house party in one of the cabins off Vista Point Lake was probably laughing it up. She should've known Carter was just like all the other boys. She should've known that he'd make a fool of her, use her very real feelings against her.

_'Just what the fuck did I really expect an older boy to do, a jock at that? Did I really think that he'd be my prince charming? Just how stupid am I, really? I mean my ma.. She said it best when she told me the male species, as a whole, are dogs.' _the brunette swore aloud just as headlights cut into view. She hiked her leg up on a rock at the side of the road, revealed a healthy portion of thigh, fluffed her hair and reapplied her signature crimson red lipstick just as the car slowed.

The car she'd seen slowed and stopped, the windows came down and she cupped her hands over her eyes to shield them from the harshness of the vehicle's eurolight high beams. She walked over, tentatively and peered in through the passenger window, groaning a little when she discovered that the driver was another student she went to school at Port Charles High with, Rafe Kovich Jr.

Rafe studied Vivienne, this girl he'd sort of been noticing around school since he'd come back from rehab recently. As usual, his throat closed just a fraction and as usual, he couldn't help but think that she looked just like a younger Sam McCall, his former foster parent.

"Is there any reason you're hitching?" he asked finally, as she shrugged and muttered something, hitched her finger back towards the cabins by Vista Point Lake where it appeared that there was a house party, one he'd been just about to go to so he could hang out with TJ and Molly, in full swing.

"Yeah. Carter Barrone, the dickless wonder." Vivienne laughed dryly as she asked him quietly, "Can you maybe just get me back to town? Or at least drop me at Kelly's, I'll call a friend or something." with a shyer shrug that to Rafe somehow didn't suit her.

She was this wild and sassy force of nature, she wasn't shy, quiet or docile.

Except, of course, lately, when he'd try and talk to her in study hall. It was like she'd clam up or something. He'd asked Molly about it but she had not a clue as to why that might be either.

"What'd he do?" Rafe asked the girl.

"Doesn't matter, Rafe, I deserved it. I bought it on myself, okay? The less I talk about it right now, the less likely I am to walk back to the cabin, kick the fuckin bedroom door he's passed out in open and cut off his dick while he sleeps.. Besides.. this is Port Charles we're talkin about.. Just be patient.. Odds are, Rafe? The whole damn school will know on Monday morning." Vivienne stated with a bitter and dry laugh at the end as she held his gaze for a few moments, licked her lips.

As usual she felt the steady fluttering of the literal butterflies in her stomach. And her knees felt like Jello. She felt this heat.. The way he looked at her sometimes.. It was more than enough to make a girl hot and bothered.

But he was one of the 'golden kids'.. And the last she'd heard? He was head over feet in love with his best friend Molly. Who happened to be dating TJ Ashford, a guy Vivienne had in study hall also.

She was one of the 'bad girls' at Port Charles High. How she'd gotten that reputation had been a total lie, another stupid mistake on her part, back in 8th grade, just before she became a high school student... But when it didn't just die down, she let her inner instigating bitch take over and totally transformed herself over summer break around the end of last year, her ninth grade year.

For a little over two years now, she'd been the wild girl on campus, hell, she'd come into Port Charles High with a bang if you really wanted to get technical, her bad reputation followed her from the junior high... Pretty to look at, hard to catch. Wild as hell and no literal filter to speak of..

And until she stupidly opened her heart to Carter Barrone, a second year senior who'd just got his life together and joined the football team, she'd loved it. Nobody bothered her, nobody bothered to get her hopes up by caring, nobody wanted to stick around. Given her personal life at home, it was good, that was what she was used to there as well.. Best not to get too used to having or wanting, needing even, people in her life.

And now it looked like her slip in judgement with Carter, the fucking jerk, was going to start all the old rumors right back up again. Which was fine with her now, she was completely and totally done with the male species as a whole.

Totally fuckin done.

She'd buy a vibrator if she wanted to get off from here forward.

Rafe stared at her a few moments. When she licked her lips, his throat closed up. Her eyes were almost this glittering golden brown, the anger she showed to be feeling right now made them glitter just so. Her hair looked soft enough to reach out and touch and he wondered to himself why in the hell he didn't just do it.

When he'd first noticed her, yes, it had been because she looked so much like a younger and hotter Sam. But then he just sort of observed the girl when nobody else was. She was eclectic, almost a walking contradiction.

She twisted a strand of that soft and long dark hair of hers around her index finger as he stared at her intently for exactly six seconds, no more, no less before dropping his gaze and mumbling quietly (with a racing heart at that) "Get in. I'll take you back to town."

"So.. Since I'm obviously going to be the school whore again, Rafe.. What are you expectin out of this?" Vivienne remarked through gritted teeth as she slid into the passenger seat of Rafe Kovich's car. She looked at him intently, impatiently, expecting an answer.

"Do I have to expect something?" Rafe asked her, brow raised as he let his eyes travel slowly over her curvy and petite body while biting his lower lip and wondering what the hell he'd done to indicate that he'd only picked her up because he expected something...

Did all guys really treat her that badly? If so, she was clearly dating the wrong damn ones.

"No, but.. I know how this works, okay? You're a senior.. I'm a sophmore. Older guys do not approach me unless they want something from me. Guys in general, hell." Vivienne muttered as she shook her head, raked her hands through her long and dark brown hair, turned her gaze to staring out the passenger side window of the car, focusing more on the trees as they whizzed past outside and a lot less on the intense jade green of Rafe's eyes.

She had the passing wonder at how he was in bed. But she dismissed it.

She reminded herself _'Hello, stupid, __**spontaneous and heat of the moment decisions**__ are what got you in this shape, this mess of a girl you are.. Doesn't help when like __**nobody expects anything**_ _**but bad **__from you but.. You shouldn't even be wondering what he's like in bed. You're only sixteen, for the love of God.. Who really does the things you do at your age?' _as she bit her lower lip, reached out for the radio and turned up Katy Perry's dark horse as it came on the radio, anything to drown out the tension and silence between them right now.

"Not all of us." Rafe said as he cut the radio down and looked at her for a few moments after pulling the car off to the side of the road. " Some of us, Vivienne, can actually be nice guys."

"Coulda fooled me. I mean I seem to only find the worst of the lot. And fall for them." she added the last in a quieter voice, tore her gaze from his gaze and tried to stop the conversation from getting any more personal than it was rapidly becoming.

"I noticed, actually." Rafe remarked as he thought to himself again, _'I'm no better for you than those other assholes.. But at least if I had you to myself, Vivienne, you'd know what love felt like. If I weren't so scared of putting myself out there, being hurt again.. Molly keeps telling me I noticed her for a reason.. Our paths crossed tonight... Right after I got finished talking to Molly and TJ earlier at Kelly's about her.' _but instead, he coughed quietly, raked his hand over the back of his neck and after a few moments he spoke up again to say, " Okay, fine.. I do want something.. I want you to hang out with me tonight.. I'm.. I've kind of been dealing with something and it's just better I don't spend any time alone tonight. It's kind of why I was going to the party at the cabin, the one you just left.. TJ and Molly, they've been helping me through things. But they need time alone together... I'm sick of being a pain in the ass for them." as he fixed his eyes on her, waited on her to say something.

Vivienne considered his offer.. If she spend a few hours with the guy, it'd be like opening Pandora's box all over again.. And she knew she shouldn't even be considering it...

But she'd heard the rumors, she knew he was a recovering addict too.. She knew that he'd caused a bad wreck that he'd only recently been sentenced for.. That he'd spent about a half a year or better in rehab and about 6 months in Pentonville (because he'd been a minor still, when the accident took place and he was a first time offender so they took it easier on him) and that he'd basically gotten the bad end of things.

Not to mention, there was the way he was looking at her, both now and when they'd see one another around campus.

She also knew that the last place she wanted to go right now, was home. Because she knew her foster parents would inevitably be high or fighting again.. Or something else she didn't want to put up with, her foster mom would be working, leaving her alone in the house with Bryant, her foster father. And the way the guy looked at her and acted around her at times creeped her out more than anything.

She took a deep breath and then said quietly, "Fair enough. So.. Assuming you have a plan since you want to hang out for the next few hours?"

"Are you opposed to maybe going swimming at night? I mean it's hot.. I just need to cool off.. Or we could go to that arcade that just opened. It doesn't really matter, I just don't wanna be alone right now." Rafe blurted as he held her gaze, watched the way she fidgeted under his gaze and bit her lower lip nervously.

"A swim would feel good." she admitted finally as the two teens drove into town, quietly watching one another out of the corner of their eyes.

The girl in the passenger seat, however, had no clue just how much her life was about to get so much more chaotic and maybe, just maybe, a little better..

Because things were about to come out.. Things that probably should've come out long ago.. The truth about who her father really was, Sonny Corinthos.. And the reason why she'd never gotten to know a father's love.

Because, you see, across town, Sonny was sitting in shock at a letter handwritten by his former father in law on the man's death bed.. In detail the man described how he'd managed to save Lily's child. And how he'd given the child up for her own good, to keep the child from ever knowing the dangers of his own lifestyle, or Sonny's violent lifestyle upon Lily's death a few hours after a rushed delivery of Sonny's daughter.

Apparently, the man, in his old age, and his dying day, wanted the truth out. So he'd started all the legwork for finding the teenage girl for Sonny.

All Sonny had was a picture of the girl at the age of four to go on. But he knew the man, Lily's father and he knew that the man, if telling him all this, was not telling him a lie.

His kid was out there. And apparently, she needed her father because Lily's father had managed to get health and transcriptional records on the girl. She'd never been adopted, but for a few years now, she'd been living with a foster family.

And the 'parents' in this family, according to the older man's notes, written in a shaky hand.. They were not the kind of people you'd leave a pet alone with, let alone entrust a child to.

Sonny's anger boiled and he found himself wishing vehemently that the old man's last breath was painful, excruciating even.

And he made a call to Sam, waking her. He told her money was no object. Just find his daughter. Just help him bring her home at long last.

After all, she was the only piece he'd have left of his beloved Lily, one of his two loves in life. He'd lost them both.. But tonight, knowing that a piece of Lily, of their love lived on.. It gave him a sliver of hope in a recently darkness filled life.

Whatever it took, he would have his daughter back.


	2. Chapter 1, continued

_OMG. I had a reviewer! So excited! I'm glad you like this and I hope you continue to like it! I'm enjoying writing it. I just love the thought of Rafe being alive. I miss seeing Jimmy Deshler on my screen. I mean they coulda cast for a girl to come on and be his love interest, right? My shipper heart won't allow for breaking up Molly and TJ if you can't tell._

_Anyway, you rock, all of you._

* * *

><p><em>this crazy fog surrounds me;<br>you wrap your legs around me;  
>all I can do to try and breathe;<em>

_- the dolphins cry, live_

"Know what? Go back. We'll go to the party together." Vivienne muttered as a delayed burst of rage hit her, she thought of everything she'd overhead Carter telling his friends, everything he'd done to humiliate her in front of pretty much everyone there. And she'd had about ten good minutes of silence by now to think. And she was not the kind of girl to just tuck her tail between her legs and run.

She'd always had this strong and fiery temper. Oh, she could be passionate too. But she could also get very, very furious. And anyone who'd ever even partially felt that wrath knew.. It wasn't something they wanted to repeat again, ever. She had a reputation, after all. Nobody ever knew what to expect from her.

"Are you sure?" Rafe asked as he held her gaze, watched her as she mulled it over.

The sly smirk crept onto her vibrant red lips as she said "Yeah. I'm sure. I'm not the kinda girl who runs from shit. Never will be. And besides, I think maybe if he knew just how much what he did to me tonight won't bother me maybe things will be easier. Besides, you'd probably really rather be with your friends than hanging around with me all night." and leaned back against the seat, her hand raking slowly through her long dark hair.

Rafe swung the car around and headed back to the lake. She was wrong, he'd rather be alone with her, but if this was what she wanted, he'd go along with it. Maybe he could keep her from doing whatever it was she had up her sleeve or something by being there.

Somehow he really doubted it, nothing really stopped her, he'd noticed, but at the very least, he'd have one hell of an entertaining night ahead. They parked beside TJ's uncle Shawn's car (_at least thats who he was assuming he parked next to, he didn't see Molly's Prius and he knew that she and TJ were headed up here when they'd all left the diner earlier in the afternoon,)_and got out, Vivienne, he noticed, seemed to have this purposeful smirk on her face.

Something told him in his gut that he might want to watch out for that. She was known around campus as being a handful at best. And the old saying about a woman scorned... he just worried about her, he didn't want her getting into something that might get her hurt or something. Because he knew, somehow, that he'd probably kick someone's ass for messing with her. Like mentioned before, there was this magnetic attraction to her since he'd started to notice her around campus.

So much to the point that TJ regularly had to smack him on the back of the head in their shared class period, study hall, just to make him stop staring at her so intently.

He caught up to her just as she was about to walk into the cabin again, the music was echoing through the closed door. "He's not worth it.. Everybody knows Carter Barrone's an asshole." Rafe said gently as his hand closed over hers on the door's handle. She looked at him and shrugging said "Oh.. I'm not gonna say or do a damn thing to him. I won't have to. I mean unless he just wants to be stupid and get in my face.. Then the entire school will know just how tiny his dick is."

Rafe couldn't help the hysterical laugh that came after hearing her say that, out loud. He opened the door and walked in behind her, his hand went to the small of her back, out of this weird sort of instinct almost. She tossed her leather jacket on the couch where a pile of jackets lie already and grabbed a red plastic cup, filled it with beer from the keg. He gave her a raised brow but she shrugged and took a quiet sip, held it out.

Rafe shook his head and held up the keys then said solemnly, "I have to drive. And I've been in enough trouble already." to which she kicked herself a few times and looked at him a few moments as if she wanted to ask something but kept silent instead. When she finally did speak again, it was to say quietly, "I can not drink.. I mean if it feels better." while biting her lower lip, staring up at him intently. He shook his head and said simply, "Just you hanging out with me right now is working okay." as he looked at her intently.

A girl across the party screamed her name, ran over and flopped into her lap as Vivienne groaned and grumbled, wiped the cheek that her friend Tatiana had just licked. "Seriously, Tata?"

"Seriously, girl. Glad you pulled your head out of your ass." Tatiana said as she flashed Vivienne a knowing grin, nodded at Rafe before saying with a smile, "It's good you're back. A lot of us were worried about ya. You missed it. Will totally threw Carter's ass in the lake for earlier. Got pretty intense when you stormed out earlier." while nodding her head covertly in Vivienne's direction which made Vivienne give Tatiana a playful shove off of her lap and into the floor.

"What? I'm just being honest, girl. So.. Let's circulate? Rafe, you coming?"

"Tata, damn... We're trying to talk." Vivienne explained impatiently as she turned to give Rafe a rare and softer sheepish grin as she explained, "She's obviously been hitting the liquor cabinet in the place. Hope she doesn't think I'll be jumping my ass into Vista Lake bare assed naked again like last time."

"It was fun, girl. Even you said so." Tatiana explained with a laugh as she smiled at her friend and mouthed, "Make a move, Viv."

"Fucking butt out, Tata." Vivienne mouthed back as she turned her attention back to an amused Rafe and explained, "It seemed like a good idea at the time? I mean I quickly realized it wasn't when the cold water nearly froze my tits.."

Rafe burst into laughter and looked at her, smiled. It felt good to smile again and mean it. He hadn't in a really, really long time. "Froze?"

"Solid. I mean I coulda been an ice sculpture when Tata finally got off her lazy ass and helped me out of the water and back up onto the dock." Vivienne admitted as she looked at Rafe, licked her lips a little as her greenish brown eyes locked on his lips , and she thought about what it might feel like to straddle his lap and passionately kiss those lips but sipped her cup of beer quietly instead.

"Guess who showed up, girl?" Tatiana asked quietly as Vivienne leaned in, the two girls continued to whisper, by now Vivienne was lodged between Rafe and her friend, perched on one of their legs a piece. He kept his arm around her to steady her a little and tried not to focus on how natural tonight felt. How much just seeing her tonight had made him smile and laugh, hell even feel a little normal and a lot less insecure about himself and judged by everyone.

Because they'd talked for at least the entire fifteen minutes it took to drive back here and she'd yet to say one thing about what he'd done that night, where he'd just gotten back from, how close he came to totally destroying his life. She was concerned, she asked caring questions, but she'd placed no judgement.

Molly and TJ wandered over and Molly gave Rafe a covert smile, a thumbs up as TJ mouthed "Go man. Seriously.. Barrone was a jerk. You are better for her." as encouragement. The two of them never would have thought they'd wind up befriending each other, but despite it all, they had.

"Girl, no she didn't. Seriously?" Vivienne asked as the two girls, totally oblivious to Rafe and TJ and Molly's ongoing whisperquiet conversation, laughed and Vivienne sat up straighter. Of course, this caused her to be smooshed against Rafe. She leaned back against him casually and groaned aloud as she said "So help me god.. I might just go to jail tonight." while dramatically throwing her hand to her forehead which made him laugh a little as he looked up at her.

God, she was stunning.

"Why?" he asked as he shifted her around in his lap slightly just so the present situation didn't get too awkward.

"This girl, Gisella.. She's from Lancaster High and we hate each other.. She came tonight. Long story short, she brings out my not so hidden inner bitch." Vivienne explained casually as Rafe chuckled and then asked, "Do I wanna know why?"

Tatiana started to tell him exactly why the two girls had gotten into it, back during Rafe's trial when people were at their worst about him and her crush was at it's most intense, but Vivienne quickly elbowed Tatiana and said "She's this stuck up rich little bitch who thinks the world owes her an ass kissing." which made Molly and TJ burst into laughter.

Normally, Vivienne wasn't a girl either of them went out of their way to talk to, just because she was rumored to be such a handful.. But Molly noticed that the girl, in some ways, reminded her a lot of her uncle Sonny.. He didn't hold back either. And he had a quick temper.

She smiled and said "I'm Molly. It's nice to meet you.. I mean Rafe.." as Rafe gave his best female friend a really dirty look to silence her. Tatiana picked up on it and grinned covertly at Molly who mouthed, "He really, really likes her. Really."

"And she's in love with him. It's bad, actually. The nut even made out with his yearbook photo at a sleepover, on a dare." Tatiana whispered to Molly when their respective friends were caught up in this deep and intense quiet conversation which could be noted, looked even more intense when you added in the fact that Vivienne was still sitting/laying sort of in Rafe's lap, sipping from the red plastic cup in her hands as she gazed up at him intently, almost hanging on his every word.

"She's really not half as wild as everyone makes her out to be." Tatiana admitted as Molly added with a sigh, "And Rafe.. he's still really really down on himself for everything he did last year.. It's been hard on him.. And he needs to be happy again. He's smiled more tonight than he has in a while." with TJ speaking up from where he stood behind Molly, hands at her waist, chin on her shoulders, "He's not a bad guy.. I mean if you'd asked me a year ago if I'd ever say that? I'd have laughed.. But he's a good friend. And he wants her."

Tatiana stared at the two older teens and mulled things over as she gave a hint of a giggle and said in a slightly slurred voice, "Vivienne needs a guy who'll be good to her.. Especially with everything she goes through behind closed doors." then adding seconds later, "So.. How do we go about this?"

"We might not have to." TJ muttered as he nodded his head to their friends and gave a slight laugh.

Rafe and Vivienne were totally oblivious that their friends were all intently discussing how to get them together. Currently, Vivienne sat perched in Rafe's lap as she sipped from her cup and asked him pretty much anything one could think of about himself. It felt good to have someone genuinely want to know every single thing that made you tick.

He asked her quietly, "What about you? I mean you have me, sitting here, rambling on and on about me.. But I really don't know much about you, Vivienne." while focusing on those wide brownish green eyes of hers. She had a dusting of small and hardly noticeable freckles, he noticed, and they ran across her nose. She shrugged and then said quietly, "Not much to tell.. I mean I like the color red, I love high heels, I like sneaking out and going to parties.. I'm not really great at talking about myself, sorry." she admitted sheepishly as he nodded and chuckled, raked his hand over the back of his neck and said with an amused grin, "Me either, actually. I mean there's a lot of stuff about me I'd really rather not talk about. Unfortunately, like you pointed out earlier.. Port Charles is what it is. You sneeze and half this town knows it."

"True." Vivienne said as she sipped her drink after raising her glass a little, sloshing some of the beer out of the cup and onto her dress. She giggled and raised a hand to her mouth and Rafe teased gently, "I'm not gonna have to like, carry you out of here am I lightweight?"

"Me? Nah." she muttered as she looked into his eyes and managed a smile. It felt good, being around him. He didn't automatically assume the worst about her like nearly everyone else did. He didn't look at her with disgust.. Yet.

This party, his asking her to hang around him so he wouldn't be alone tonight.. It had done her some sort of good as well in that she actually had someone there who seemed to listen to everything she said. And he wasn't trying to be a jerk like most guys who believed the rumors about her and tried to get into her panties quite often.

It was a refreshing change.


	3. Chapter 1,continued

_OMG. I had a reviewer! So excited! I'm glad you like this and I hope you continue to like it! I'm enjoying writing it. I just love the thought of Rafe being alive. I miss seeing Jimmy Deshler on my screen. I mean they coulda cast for a girl to come on and be his love interest, right? My shipper heart won't allow for breaking up Molly and TJ if you can't tell._

_Anyway, you rock, all of you._

_Yeah, yeah. I'm moving a little fast with it, but trust me, I have a lot of things planned for this, the first kiss is small potatoes compared to a lot of the bigger stuff I got planned._

* * *

><p><em>forgive me my weakness;<em>

_but I don't know why;_

_without you it's hard to survive;_

_cause everytime we touch, i get this feeling;_

_and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Everytime we touch, cascada_

They found themselves outside, sitting on the shores of Vista Point Lake. Rafe sat close to her and she sat sipping a wine cooler, staring out at the water, hard, as if she were tempted to dive right in. "You okay?" he asked as he thought back to just moments before, the fight he'd almost gotten into with her ex, Carter when Carter cornered her up and got in her face about coming back to the party with Rafe, acting as if she belonged to Carter.

Rafe had punched the guy in the nose and smirked when Carter dropped like a literal hot potato and he stood over the guy just a few moments, arms crossed, just looking down calmly. Then he'd turned and walked away, picked up Vivienne and walked out here, to the lakefront.

"Yeah, I just. I can't believe that fuckin idiot. He did what he did earlier and then he turns around and tries to have some territorial pissing contest with you. I'm sorry, you didn't.. You didn't ask for this shit to happen and you to wind up right in the middle. I had it under control, Rafe. You don't.. You've got enough trouble, okay?" Vivienne babbled nervously as her hand raked slowly through long and dark hair that tonight, was wavy. She licked her lips as she sighed, shook her head as she finally looked at him and said quietly, "You've had more than enough bad stuff happen to you, Rafe. I'm nothing but trouble, okay?"

He shrugged, looked out at the choppy black waters of the lake as he thought about what he was going to say next. "Yeah? Well we could both use a friend. Does he grab you like that often though?" Rafe asked finally as he turned his solemn jade green eyes on her, looked at her.

"It is what it is, okay? The guy thought he'd get something outta me and he of all my fault, Rafe, let's not forget that." Vivienne sipped her wine cooler as she twisted the charm bracelet that Carter bought her for her birthday, back when he was still trying to get in her panties and was being quite the charmer.

That was two slaps and a few long months ago by now. Not that Vivienne hadn't put her hands on Carter back, of course, because she had. She'd actually taken off her favorite fire engine red stilettos and nailed him in the back of the head once when they had a physical fight. And then there was the time he thought she was being a little too flirty with a guy and tried to drag her out of a party. She'd nailed him with a wine bottle that night to get his hands off her.

She stayed, however, because he'd always say he'd be different, he'd always swear that he didn't mean to hurt her. She stayed because it was the only way she knew, her foster parents relatioship was similar. She didn't know what a loving relationship with a good guy felt like.

"Why keep going back to it?" he asked, struggling to figure out what would make a sexy and seemingly confident girl like her keep going back. He'd had a good life when his mom and Rafe were alive. They'd loved him, they'd genuinely loved each other.

"Because I'm an idiot, apparently." Vivienne muttered as she finished off her wine cooler and turned to face him, looked at him, reached out with her fingertips and raked them slowly across his lower lip as she managed a really soft smile that seemed to suit her more than the cocky flirty smirk. He reached up, grabbed her fingers on impulse, his lips danced across the tips as they slid over his lower lip.

"No, you're not. You just loved a guy who was a bad guy." Rafe said as she shook her head, held his gaze and told him solemnly, "I'm not some angel or something, okay? Just trust me. You are better off as far away from me as you can get." while biting her lower lip as she slowly pulled her fingertips back, marveled to herself about how his lips felt on them just now.

Her skin tingled at the contact.

If she were a selfish person, like everyone thought she was, she'd go for it and damn the consequences. She wanted him, wanted to love him and maybe even be loved by him, that badly. But she wasn't. He had enough to deal with without adding her thousand issues and flaws to that list.

"No, you aren't. But you don't deserve over half the crap that Carter put you through, either." Rafe admitted as he looked at her, moved her hair back behind her ear so that he could actually look into her eyes, his view wasn't obstructed by the curtain of hair hanging in her face.

"It is what it is, Rafe, okay, damn it. Look, I got what I deserved, okay? I mean what did I honestly think Carter wanted?" Vivienne muttered as she looked at him a few moments, her eyes focused on his lips again, intently. He was just being too sweet right now, the alcohol had her tipsy, she'd wanted him so bad that she could taste it almost at times and maybe it wasn't one of her better ideas but..

She leaned in and pushed him gently back into the sand, leaned over and pulled him into an intense lip biting kiss that she only prayed didn't disgust him or something tomorrow when he woke up and remembered what happened tonight, how they'd run into each other here.

He groaned and leaned upward a little, his hand slid slowly down her back after it tangled in the long and thick dark hair a few moments and he deepened the kiss in intensity, parting her lips with his tongue, nipping at her lower lip. His hand rested on her lower back, gripped gently as he held her in place on top of him, continued to kiss her, almost breathless by now.

He rolled them so that she was the one pinned, continued to kiss her. On her part, he feared, it was a strong lapse of judgement or some spur of the moment thing, maybe she had this misguided notion that she had to 'thank him' for punching out her abusive asshole of an ex, Carter about an hour ago before they'd walked out here to get away from the party, just talk or something.. But for him, this was something he'd actually wanted to do since about the fourth or fifth time he'd seen her around Port Charles High.

And yes, it felt as gratifying as he'd secretly always thought it would since then, to kiss her. He pinned her hands above her head as he leaned over her, continued to assault her lips with his passionately. They finally stopped to breathe, she sat up, looking at him with wide and curious brownish green eyes, bit her lower lip intently as her hand trailed slowly through her messy post makeout hair.

"So.."

"What made you kiss me?" Rafe blurted as she shrugged and looked at the water. She wasn't giving him the satisfaction of an answer. But apparently, if his next actions, slipping in to sit behind her, positioning himself so that she sat between his knees with his arms around her shoulders and his chin resting on her shoulder as his lips grazed her neck. He could feel her pulse race and she knew he wasn't going to just let her not answer him.

"Because, Rafe, when I want to do something, I tend to do it. I wanted to kiss you so I did." Vivienne admitted vaguely on purpose. He nodded and pushed for more of an answer though.

"Look.. I can't explain it, okay? I just did it." she finally said as he looked at her after turning her around in his lap. She fidgeted a little, not used to the way he was being gentle. When all you're used to is arguments and violence, whether it be at home or in a relationship with a guy.. It's a shock to the system to go from one extreme to the other because Rafe was touching her, kissing on her like she was made of glass or something.

Her lips still tingled from the hot and heavy kisses that happened over five minutes by now. He raked his hand over the back of his neck, held her gaze intently as he tried to think of something to say. His brain, however, had other ideas, it apparently decided to quit working for him the second he'd flipped them so that he had her beneath him, his lips against her lips.

He was going to need a week of very cold showers. There had to be a reason she kissed back like she did. Hopefully, he thought to himself, it wasn't just because she thought she was obligated, that she had to thank him for being a decent guy and punching her ex when her ex tried to grab her and drag her out of the party about an hour ago.

Of course, TJ had helped and between the two of them, haha, Carter wound up being tossed out on his ass. Then there was the punch to the nose Rafe had taken great personal pleasure in giving Carter.

Or was it the alcohol? Because she had been putting them away since they walked into the party.

She said she wanted to, but he wanted to know why... And getting an answer from her, obviously, was going to be like getting a splinter out of one's skin.. It might take a while.

Maybe if he kept being her friend, popping up? It hadn't worked with Molly, but.. Molly seemed to think that it was necessary with Vivienne.. As did Vivienne's own friend Tatiana.


	4. Chapter 1, concluded

_OMG. I had a reviewer! So excited! I'm glad you like this and I hope you continue to like it! I'm enjoying writing it. I just love the thought of Rafe being alive. I miss seeing Jimmy Deshler on my screen. I mean they coulda cast for a girl to come on and be his love interest, right? My shipper heart won't allow for breaking up Molly and TJ if you can't tell._

_Anyway, you rock, all of you._

_Yeah, yeah. I'm moving a little fast with it, but trust me, I have a lot of things planned for this._

* * *

><p><em>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again<em>  
><em>Go on, take on this whole world<em>  
><em>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl<em>

_my little girl, tim mcgraw_

"What'cha lookin at?" Olivia asked Sonny as she walked into his parlor with a glass of scotch for him. He'd come straight home from the coffee shop, he hadn't been out of the parlor since. If she had to guess, he'd been on the phone over half the time, she'd heard the hushed tones as he spoke to whoever was on the other end. Now he sat in front of the fireplace with a picture of a little dark haired girl in his hands.

The girl wasn't Kristina, either, which had Olivia more than curious. But then the vision hit her, and she sat down and asked quietly, "What's goin on, Sonny?"

"A letter came for me today.. From Lily's father." Sonny said grimly, the rage at what the man had done surfacing all over again. He took a long drawn out sip from the glass of Scotch and then continued, "According to him, Olivia... Lily and I never actually lost our daughter. The bastard took her, gave her up for adoption. Lily died, with him and I wasn't even there to..."

It was a rare moment of vulnerability for the hardened mob boss, one in which Olivia could appreciate. She was his oldest pal, after all, and now as his lover, as his fiancee, it was her job to try and help him work through whatever was going on, because apparently it was upsetting to him. And it worried her because she didn't see Sonny Corinthos upset often.

Angry, hell yes. But never just down and out upset like this.. At least not since Connie's murder. And even then he'd been more than a little angry too. She scooted close to him on the couch and lie her head on his shoulders as she asked, "He say where we were gonna find her?"

Sonny looked at Olivia a few moments and then gave a smallish smile as he shrugged and said "I came straight back here, I've been on the phone with Sam and Spinelli, even that man she's seeing, Silas for over a few hours now. They're all gonna help me. Or at least that's what they claim." Sonny mumbled. He wasn't sure if he believed them or not, but he knew that if anyone could actually help him find his daughter, the living piece he had left of his first wife Lily, it would be Sam and Spinelli.

Maybe Dr. Clay could get into any hospital records he might need. He got the feeling the guy would do it if the incentive were enough. As if by some sign, his phone rang and he held up a finger to Olivia who nodded, fell silent. After all, if Sonny could find this girl, bring her home.. Maybe he'd get to finally get closure into that part of his past. It'd always haunted him, she knew, the way he'd lost both Lily and their child, who would've been in her late teens this year if Olivia counted up the numbers right.

Sonny stepped out into the hallway and Sam said quietly, "That name that your former father in law gave you, Sonny.. The girl, according to everything I've found so far, is living right here in Port Charles.. We can't access her records and Spinelli is having one hell of a time trying. If I find anything else tonight I'll let you know.'

"Get some rest, Sam." Sonny chided as Sam said quietly, "We both know I hardly ever sleep anymore. Jason's gone, I.. I can't."

"Things not going so well with that Clay guy?"

"They are, Sonny, but we both know he will never be Jason." Sam said as she talked to him a little longer in the hopes that Spinelli could override the firewall and access Vivienne's records while she had Sonny on the phone. But gradually, she realized that this was not going to happen for Sonny in one night. But she wanted to do it. The man had been having a hard time lately, and sure he had Olivia, but there was nothing like having a chance to fix something in your past you'd always wished could be fixed.

Sam knew that now, in the wake of Jason's death a little too well.

Sonny hung up with Sam and Olivia asked with hopeful eyes, "Well?" as he shook his head and said "They did find out she's living right here.. Under my damn nose. Leave it to Lily's father.. That man, if I could strangle him right now." and lightly punched a table sitting next to his leather sofa. Olivia rubbed his shoulders and said quietly, "So we'll keep lookin.. But I coulda told ya that.. I saw it.. earlier." as she pulled him into a kiss.

She'd talk to Dante tomorrow. Maybe the right side of the law could bring this little girl home where she belonged.. and after all, she would be Dante's half sister. And family was nothing if not important to Olivia.


	5. Chapter 2

_OMG. I had a reviewer! So excited! I'm glad you like this and I hope you continue to like it! I'm enjoying writing it. I just love the thought of Rafe being alive. I miss seeing Jimmy Deshler on my screen. I mean they coulda cast for a girl to come on and be his love interest, right? My shipper heart won't allow for breaking up Molly and TJ if you can't tell._

_Anyway, you rock, all of you._

_Yeah, yeah. I'm moving a little fast with it, but trust me, I have a lot of things planned for this._

* * *

><p><em>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again<em>  
><em>Go on, take on this whole world<em>  
><em>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl<em>

_my little girl, tim mcgraw_

"I have another sister?" Dante asked, shock in his face as Olivia nodded and said "If my vision was right, yeah. And she's gonna be a handful." a small grin coming to her lips as she added this last part and then seconds later, continued, "Which is why I'm thinkin.. If she is the handful I think she's gonna be, might just be able to type in her name and find an address.. I mean it's worth a shot." as Dante spoke up and added, "And it'll keep Sonny from tearing half the damn town apart trying to find her. What's the name, ma?" as he grabbed a pen, waited on his mother to tell him the name. As she did and he wrote it down, he had this feeling himself, that the last name sounded really, really familiar.. He just couldn't quite put a finger on it..

"Hang on a sec.." Dante said as he rose to his feet, went to the arrest records for the week and flipped through a few pages. He slammed the book shut and said "We had the son of a bitch who's got her, who supposedly adopted her, but his wife and the girl came in, he got let loose. His wife dropped the charges she had on him. He's still got a few charges that he's gotta go to court for though, stuff we found on the guy when we bought him in." as he shook his head and said quietly, "The girl, ma.. She was scared to death of the guy.. I could just see it in her eyes. She acted like a little hardass, but she was freaking out, fidgety, scared."

Olivia nodded and said quietly, "So.. How soon can we get her back where she belongs then, huh?" as Dante said quietly after a few moments long pause, "I dunno... I can find a reason to make a house call with the guy, do some checking into the girl first.. Then if I got enough suspicion, ma.. Maybe I can do something.. But right now? I can't do anything legally, my hands are tied. They'd like to be around that other guy's throat, but they're tied."

"So let's work on untyin 'em, son." Olivia said gently as she hugged her son and said quietly, "I knew it was a good idea to come here first. Ya dad, he's sitting in Greystone trying to figure out the messiest and most complicated way to do what we're gonna try and do.. I love him but he's too damn complicated sometimes. Thought I'd come here, I just.. I kinda had a hunch after I had that vision.."

"Yeah, well I'm glad you did, ma. I'm gonna get into looking in on it, seeing what I can do. Tell Sonny I'll come by tonight, I wanna talk to him about this, okay?" Dante called out as his mother walked out of the station. He flopped down into his desk and raked a hand through his hair, remembered the talk he'd had with the brunette teen girl.. A girl that he now suspected just might be his half sister.

And he literally had no way currently, to get her out of the situation she'd confessed to being caught in, afraid of and under Sonny's roof.

He stared at the phone on his desk a few moments and then stood, walked out of the precinct. Maybe if he went to the address, he could find something. Anything really, to get her out of the house she was in, the situation she was apparently more afraid of than she acted like.

* * *

><p>"Well? What'd he say?" Sonny asked, pacing his parlor with a scotch in hand. Olivia sighed and said quietly, "Said he was goin over there, he was going to look for anything that might get him an arrest for the guy, Sonny. He thinks the guy's workin for Julian though." which made Sonny tense and sit down, grumbling as he fought to control his anger. Had Julian and Lily's father been in on this particular thing, together? They'd always been enemies, hell. It wasn't that far of a stretch, not to Sonny, who was paranoid at best.<p>

"If that son of a bitch is even halfway responsible for my daughter being raised in a house like that, not here, with me, where she could've been loved and happy, had a somewhat safer life, Olivia.. I'm gonna kill the guy." Sonny growled as he looked at the scotch in his hand, threw the glass at the wall. Olivia winced a little, but she didn't blame him for his anger currently. If someone had her kid all this time and only when they were about to die they finally told her, she'd probably have been more furious than Sonny was currently.

"No, Sonny, you're gonna let the law handle this. Dante thinks he can find somethin, get her outta there. He was going over there tonight, sort of feeling the place out. In the meantime, Sonny, what'd Sam find about her? I wanna know everything."


End file.
